qinsmoonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Characters
A list of characters in Qin's Moon. Main Characters *Jing Tianming *Xiang Shaoyu *Gao Yue *Shi Lan *Ge Nie Mohists *Yan Dan (King of Yan Kingdom and Leader of Mohist) *Duanmu Rong (Physician Goddess) *Master Ban (real name Mo Ban) *Master Xu Fuzi (his mother forged Ge Nei sward moon abyss rank 2) *Gao Jianli (Ice sward rank 7) *Xuenu (lit. Snow Lady) *Da Tiechui (lit. Iron Hammer) *Dao Zhi (Theif) *Pao Ding (shelf) *Jing Ke (assassin, Father of Tianming and big brother of Gao Jianli) *Six-Fingered Black Hero (former Mohist leader) *A Zhong *Spirit Beast (Vermilion Bird, Black Tortoise, White Tiger and Azure Dragon) Quicksand *Wei Zhuang *Chi Lian (lit. Crimson Snake), formerly known as Hong Lian *Baifeng (lit. White Phoenix) *Cang Lang Wang (lit. Dark Wolf King) *Yinfu (lit. Hidden Bat) *Wushuang (lit. Unparalleled Demon) *Hei Qilin (lit. Black Unicorn) Confucians *Fu Nian (1st brother, head of Confucianists) *Yan Lu (2nd brother) *Zhang Liang (3rd brother, his father was the prime minister of Han Kingdom) *Xun Kuang (Xun Qing or Xun Zi - old master who save prince fufu) *Zicong *Zimu *Ziyou Taoists Human Clan *Xiaoyao Zi (Physician,) Heaven Clan *Xiaomeng *Xiao Ling Yin-Yang School *Donghuang Taiyi (lit. Eastern Emperor, he highest leader of Yin-Yang School. He is named after the god of sun and the creator. With his whole body covered in black) *Yue Shen (lit. Moon Goddess, priestesses, One of the two mages that protects the empire) *Xing Hun (lit. Star Wraith) *Yun Zhong Jun (Elixier Maker, Lord in the Clouds, The highest leader of Five Elements(五行 wŭ xíng) Division Leaders. He leads the Metal(金) Division) *Da Siming (lit. Priestess of Death, One of Five Elements Division Leaders, who leads Fire(火) Division) *Shao Siming (lit. Priestess of Birth, Net trap organization member, half face covred, One of Five Elements Division Leaders. She leads the Wood(木) Division) *Xiang Jun (One of Five Elements Division Leaders. He leads the Earth(土) Division) *Lady Xiang Furen (One of Five Elements Division Leaders,who leads the Water(水) Division) *Yan Fei (wife of Yan Dan, Yue'er's mother; also known as Lord Dongjun (Lord of the East)) *Chu Nangong (v old man with long beard and eyebrows, he predict Chu will defeat Qin) Royalty and Officials *Ying Zheng (Emperor, possessed 1st-ranked sword Tianwen(Heaven Questions)) *Fu Su (1st Prinice) *Hu Hai (King 18th son) *Zhao Gao (Net Trap Leader) *Li Si (Prime Minister) *Gongsun Ling Long (Masked women from Gongsun family, expert in debating technique) Soldiers *Meng Tian (Norther General fighting with Northern Wolves) *Zhang Han (General) *Zhongli Mei (Wind Archer) *Bai Tu (traitor officer working for Net trap) *Wang Li ( Commander of the Hundred War Armors) Peasant School Shennong Hall *Zhu Jia (leader, fat man always use to wear masks) *Shengqi (Chen Sheng) (Long swardman) *Han Xin (Informer, v calm person) *Liu Bang or Liu Ji (drunken men who gave wine to Dian Qing) *Dian Qing (iron body man, He was originally from the state of Wei) Siyue Hall *Situ Wanli (centre while hair, supports Shennnong Hall, He later betrays Shennnong Hall and supports Tian Hu of Lieshan Hall) Lieshan Hall *Tian Meng (former leader, Father of Tian Yan and Tian Ci) *Tian Yan (Ah Yan, current leader and elder daughter of Tian Meng and niece of Tian Hu) *Tian Ci (Ah Ci, top swordsman of the Peasant School, His swords are Gan Jiang and Mo Ye) *Mei Sanniang (iron body lady, She was originally from the state of Wei, like Dian Qing) Gonggong Hall *Tian Zhong (Leader, allies of Tian Hu, supports Lieshan Hal) *Jin (Old Jin) ( It is later revealed that his name is Wu Kuang and the brother of Shengqi) Kuiwei Hall *Tian Mi (leader, lady smoke sigar, supports Shennnong Hal) Chiyou Hall *Tian Hu (leader, one eye blind) *Gu Yao (moster with flexable body, He can dislocate and relocate his bones which allow him to change his shape) *Ya Nu (grey old man) Drunken Dream House *Hua Ying *Lian Yi (Ji Bu women) Kingdom of Chu *General Long Ju (Xiao Long) *Ji Bu (Master theif, promise he made must be honored, brother of Hua Ying) *Ying Bu (General of imperial army) Other *Moya (lit. Ink Crow) *Kuang Xiu *Ah Gang *Nong Yu *Ji Wuye *Xiao Li *Meng Jiang *Xiao Ling *Yy Zi Qi (Shi Lan brother) *Tou Man (Northern Leader) *wolf woman *Wolf Hunter Category:Characters